Love That Never Should Have Happened
by brittana11
Summary: Neko Brittany thought that she could make it home before she went into heat too bad she had to be riding with none other than werewolf Santana, her sort of new best friend. Leaving maybe their only option after what happens one faithful night when one of them takes a leap of faith. Brittana, G!P werewolf Santana and Neko Britt
1. Heat

**FYI: I still dislike writing sexy times so I'm sorry if it seems rushed at all during this piece. Also I wrote this first part on my IPhone so the formatting is a little off I think, but the rest of the story should be fine.**

**Love That Never Should Have Happened**

"Fucking A San," Brittany whines at her new friend who has no idea what's going on aside from the fact that she is smelling the musk of arousal as she drives to Brittany's house.  
"Um...is something wrong?" Santana asks looking over to see a tail swish near her arm and pointy cute cat ears sticking up out of the hair on the top of her head.  
"Pull over!" Brittany demanded using all her will power to not jump the girl next to her.  
"Um...Britt-"  
Santana is cut by Brittany jumping in her lap, making out with her. She feels her erection starting to form and tries to push Brittany off. Brittany grips her shoulders and grinds down on Santana's erection.  
"I'm sorry San, I can't stop myself." Brittany purrs.  
"What do you mean?" Santana asks very confused as she starts to lose control of herself, her wolf screaming for her to impale the hot blonde neko in her lap.  
"I'm in heat, I thought I would be able to make it home, but I can't. I need you to pound your dick into me hard now!" Brittany screams ripping off Santana's pants exposing her raging hard on.  
"Mine!" Santana growls ripping off Brittany's pants and underwear and thrusting deep into her.  
The both sigh at finally being able to feel each other. Santana having regained her mind is terrified that she's like raping her friend, Brittany on the other hand wants Santana to start fucking her.  
"San if you don't do something soon I'm going to..." Brittany trails off as Santana pulls out and thrusts up into the blonde.  
Brittany's eyes roll in the back of her head as Santana finally starts to do what she needs her to do.  
"Oh god San harder! I need you to pound into me like your life depends on it." Brittany moans curling her tail around Santana's waist and stroking where her tail would be if she were to change.  
"Britt I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You." Santana moans thrusting in farther after every word.  
"You won't. I need it please." Brittany begs.  
Santana's wolf howled with a need to please the very beautiful and vulnerable neko in her lap. She flips them over and starts pounding even harder into Brittany her wolf howling with pleasure knowing that the neko beneath her was enjoying this. She hopes that no one notices  
her car shaking as she tried to basically merge their bodies together.  
"You're mine," Santana growls nipping at Brittany's neck to show her  
who was in charge.  
"God Santana you feel...so good." Brittany pants in her ear thrusting her body up to meet Santana's. "make me yours." she whispers and Santana loses any control she might have had.  
Grabbing Brittany's hips Santana stilled her as she thrusts in the deepest yet and starts to swell. Brittany moans and scratches at Santana's back at feeling so full and then being stretched. Santana bites her shoulder, growling to still the neko as she pulls out a little bit only to push back in. It became even harder to move for Santana as she swells to a full knot.  
"Oh," Brittany moans wrapping her legs around the Latina's waist and locking her ankles.  
"You're so fucking tight." Santana husks as Brittany pulls Santana ever closer to her smashing their bodies together.  
"I'm goin..." Santana trails off as Brittany's walls tighten around her and they both lose themselves.  
Santana shots long shot after long shot of her seed into the neko as Brittany writhes underneath her coming down from her first orgasm only to be hit by another one.  
"Don't stop," Brittany demands feeling so full of the Latina that she  
thinks she's going to burst any minute.  
Twenty minutes later Santana's knot finally starts to loosen. It takes them another hour before Santana can drive a very fulfilled and happy Brittany home. She wanted to say something but Brittany was asleep her head on the Latinas shoulder.  
**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**  
Santana is woken up late that night by her cell ringing. She's going to curse out whoever is on the phone answering with a harsh hello. When she hears a very sad and scared Brittany say please come over she rushes over not caring that she's in boxers and sports bra.  
"San," Brittany says weakly motioning for her to lay next to her in bed.  
Santana looks around knowing that neko parents are extremely protective of their kids and wouldn't take kindly to a werewolf hanging around in the middle of the night even if said werewolf is a friend.  
"Their gone," Brittany says pulling Santana into bed with her.  
"Britt we shouldn't..." Santana trails off as she feels a soft hand make its way down her body.  
"I don't care I've wanted you for so long. Every time I go into heat all I can think of is you sticking your ten inch cock inside of me." Brittany husks in her ear.  
Santana gulps as she stiffens even more her wolf urging her to take the neko again.  
"Britt you know I shouldn't be here if anyone found out-" Brittany shuts her up by kissing her hard.  
"I don't care, all I want is you and if we have to leave so I can be with you then so be it." Brittany says pulling back slightly. "Please San tell me you feel something for me. I know you have to otherwise you wouldn't have risked taking me earlier on the side of the road." she pleaded for an answer from the Latina.  
Santana knew that everything the blonde neko was saying was true. If she didn't have feeling for her she wouldn't be risking becoming an outcast in her pack. She wouldn't be risking her life to be here right now to comfort her blonde neko.  
In Lima there were four different groups the werewolves, the nekos, the eagles and the humans. Well five if you included the vampires but Sue Sylvester was the only one so no one counted the vampires. None of the different groups ever cross mated it was forbidden in Ohio and most of the US, they could be friends but nothing more and most of them all stuck to being friends with their own kind. So when Brittany walked up to Santana a few weeks ago and asked if the Latina wanted to hang out sometime it had thrown everyone. Santana's the future alpha and Brittany's the leaders daughter they were not suppose to be friends. The only reason it was allowed was the council which included all four groups had thought that if they got along then maybe there would be less fighting between the werewolves and nekos who fought all the time.  
Santana had become Brittany's friend to try and help, but along the way had fallen for the blonde. Everything about the blonde was intoxicating to the Latina from her long perfect legs to her perky breasts and then there was her alluring blue eyes. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her wolf from taking the blonde every time she saw her. Needless to say that in the car earlier Santana hadn't realized that Brittany was in heat but after she said so it clicked though not until right now as she stared the blonde in the eyes did it really hit her. She knew very little about nekos when the go into heat and she was scared shitless that something big was going to happen in nine months. Her wolf hummed with approval at her thought of Brittany being pregnant with her child. She half hoped that Brittany being in heat didn't mean that she stood more chance of getting pregnant and half hoped it did.  
"You were in heat?" Santana questions completely forgetting about not wanting to be caught in Brittany's bed.  
"Yeah," Brittany said shrugging.  
"Does that mean you might be pregnant?" Santana quietly asks her wolf hums with fulfillment at the moment and her hard member starts to soften.  
"We'll only know if you fuck me again and wait a month to find out, big girl." Brittany whispers in her ear as she hardens again neither of them actually thinking of the consequences.  
"Your wish is my command." Santana whispers pulling her boxers down and thrusting deep and hard into the blonde having lost all control of her body at Brittany's words.  
Twenty minutes later Santana lays on her back gripping Brittany's thighs as she rode her like her life depended on it. Her wolf hummed with satisfaction as she watched Brittany's boobs go up and down. She knew that she should stop this before something bad happened, but she  
couldn't. Now that she finally had the blonde neko who she had admired from afar she wasn't about to let her go.  
"I love you," Santana says pulling Brittany's head down to kiss her.  
"I love you too," she moans slamming down on Santana as her orgasm hit her.  
Santana continued to thrust a few more times before she thrust in deep and deposited her load. She stopped herself from swelling wanting Brittany to actually get some sleep.  
"Wow," Santana says running her fingers through Brittany's hair.  
"Yeah," Brittany breathed out on her neck as she snuggled into Santana's body curling into her side.  
"What does this mean?" Santana asks unsure if she really wants to know.  
"That we want to be together I hope and that we become a mated pair hopefully." Brittany yawns her tail curling around Santana's waist.  
"I want that more than anything and so does my wolf, but our parents and everyone else I don't think will like it." Santana says pulling the blonde even closer to her and kissing the top of her head. "But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you and  
love you until I die." she promises smiling when she see Brittany's cute little yawn.  
"I'm glad you love me too." Brittany mumbles falling fast asleep.

Santana follows closely after.


	2. It Always Happens

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews this piece is going to be a multi chapter story. I'm not sure how many yet and I may add more to what I've already written if I get enough people wanting more.**

**Two months later:**  
Santana is waiting at the park for Brittany to show up. They've been hanging out slash secretly dating since the day that Brittany jumped Santana. The last two times Brittany went into heat Santana was there to take care of her. In secret they made love to each other, cuddled, whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears and all around acted like a couple, but when others where around they just pretended to be friends keeping their hands to themselves.  
"Britt finally," Santana sighed wrapping her arms around the blonde neko who fell into her sobbing.  
Santana was shocked and didn't know why her neko was crying.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks brushing some hair behind her ears.  
"I'm...I'm...pregnant." Brittany sobbed into Santana's chest.  
Santana's first instinct is to jump for joy, they're going to have a baby. Her wolf hums happy to pass along her strong genes. Then reality kicks in.  
"What are we going to do?" Santana gasps hugging Brittany tightly to  
her.  
"I'm scared San," Brittany sobs into her chest.  
They both know the consequences of what will happen when people find out. This was something they both knew that their child would be killed and they would never be allowed to see each other again.  
It terrified Santana that she might never get to see Brittany again or that their child would be killed. Her wolf's incensed and wanted to take Brittany away far away somewhere safe to have their child.  
Brittany on the other hand was terrified for a completely different reason. She was scared that Santana would be pissed with her that she was pregnant. She knew that to Santana her family was everything and when they found out they along with everyone else would be beyond pissed. The only thing she wanted was Santana and now that she knew she was pregnant with Santana's kid she wanted both. It wasn't something she had thought she wanted but now being pregnant she couldn't imagine her life without this baby.  
"Britt, honey what do you want to do?" Santana asked hoping that Brittany would want to keep their child.  
"I...want..." Brittany started sobbing clinging to Santana like her life depended on it. "I want you both." she finally sobbed.  
Santana let out a howl, picking Brittany up and spinning her around  
kissing her face all over.  
"We're going to have pups." Santana whispers putting Brittany back down.  
"Or kittens," Brittany reminds her.  
"I don't care as long as it's health." Santana says scooping Brittany up to carry her to her car.

"San I can walk, I'm pregnant not an invalid." Brittany says trying to get down.

"No," Santana growled before reining in her wolf. "I'm sorry, but my wolf now that I know will be way overprotective of you. If someone so much as looks at you wrong I'll lose it." she tells her.

"What are we going to do about school?" Brittany asks snuggling into Santana's body.

"I don't know all I want right now is to take care of you and our growing baby." Santana says placing Brittany in her car.

Brittany smiled as Santana hurries to the driver side and got in to start the car. She honestly couldn't imagine anyone being a better mother to her child than the wolf that sat next to her. No matter what anyone says about her and Santana she knows that they will both love their child and raise it better than anyone else could. She knew that the wolf mother wouldn't let anything bad happen to her or the baby. The only thing that scares her was that she knew that they would have to leave before she started to show.

Santana drove Brittany back to her house knowing that her parents would be gone as there was rogue on the loose. The nekos were all staying inside and the eagles were searching from the air. The humans were just doing whatever humans do. Personally she thought that the nekos could help, but she knew that they only did things to help themselves except for her Brittany. She kept looking at her pregnant girl smiling like an idiot. It hard for her to believe that this was actually happening to her, she should be scared, but she's not.

"San, we're going to have to leave aren't we?" Brittany asks looking deep into Santana's eyes.

"Yes, I think we should." Santana calmly says taking her hand and kissing it. "I love the both of you and will do anything for you."

"Just love me San, that's all I want." Brittany says sighing.

"I can do that."

Santana brought Brittany up to her room setting her carefully on the bed. She then started to run around the room putting clothes and various other things she thought she might need into three suit cases. The whole time she was doing this Brittany watched her smiling lovingly at her.

"What?" Santana asks when she finally finished packing.

"I just love that you're willing to give up your life here for us." Brittany says rubbing her still flat belly.

"I'd give up everything for you and the baby." Santana says kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in hers kissing them.

"You, Santana Lopez are the best thing to ever happen to me." Brittany says kissing her on the nose.

"Well you, Brittany S. Pierce and this baby are the best things to ever happen to me." Santana says pulling Brittany up and into her chest.

Ten minutes later they are Brittany's house packing everything that Brittany wants to brings.

"I'm going to miss it here." Brittany says from the passenger seat of Santana's black SUV.

"So am I, but I'd rather have you and our child." Santana says kissing her blonde neko before starting the car.


	3. Halflings

**Five months later:**

Santana stood in the doorway of the apartment that they were currently staying in staring at her pregnant mate. It amazed her at how beautiful Brittany looked with a decent sized baby bump. She loved how it felt when she would lay in Brittany's lap and put her ear up against her belly, talking to the baby. It turned her on more than anything to see her mate pregnant.

"San you're starring again." Brittany husks opening one eye.

"Sorry, I can't help it. My beautiful mate is very pregnant with my pups or kittens and I still can't believe it." Santana says still staring.

"When do we have to leave?" Brittany asks flipping over so she was laying on her back.

"I think we can stay a few more days no one has noticed yet." Santana says walking over to the bed and sitting next to Brittany.

"Good, I hate moving around so much." Brittany grumbles curling as much as she could into Santana.

"I know babe and as soon as you give birth I'll work on finding a very safe place for us to raise our child." Santana tells Brittany running her fingers through her mate's hair.

"San, why does everyone hate cross mating? What's wrong with the love that we share?" Brittany asks pulling Santana's hand down to her swollen belly, pushing her shirt up so Santana careless it.

"I wish I knew Britt, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that change scares them and that they don't know what a cross species child would look like and act like. If it would be stronger and uncontrollable or not. The fact that they don't know of any cross mating except for humans which have no powers at all scares them even more." Santana quietly says rubbing circles on her mate's very swollen belly.

Santana laid down and Brittany put her head on her mate's chest. Their future was so uncertain that they both enjoyed just laying together and just being together not knowing when it might be their last. It wasn't lost on either of them that if their families found them they would both be killed for defying the laws. This is what keeps Santana up all night. Since finding out Brittany was pregnant Santana would often stay up all night just to make sure that nothing bad happened to her baby while they were supposed to be asleep.

"Do you think that the baby's okay since we haven't been to the doctor?" Brittany asked afraid that she was being a bad mom.

"My wolf instincts tell me that he or she is perfectly healthy." Santana answers yawning.

"Okay," Brittany says not completely sure, but willing to trust her mate.

Santana pulls Brittany more into her.

"Can we go on the Space Needle tomorrow?" Brittany asks looking up at Santana hopeful.

"Sure thing babe," Santana mumbles nuzzling her head into her mate's hair.

The next thing Santana knows she's being poked in the cheek. She opens her eyes barely to see beautiful blues eyes looking at her. She turns over groaning wondering where the hell the blonde neko gets all this energy she thought that cats were suppose to be night time creatures.

"Sanny," Brittany whines pulling Santana back over she their facing each other.

"You want to go to the Space Needle now don't you." Santana says yawning trying to wake herself up.

"Yes," Brittany squeaks bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Okay," Santana chuckles slowly getting up letting the blankets fall off her naked body.

She groans as her morning wood gets hit with cold air. What she doesn't notice is Brittany's eyes fall down to her dick and fill with lust. Before the Latina knows what's going on she's pushed back on the bed being straddled by the blonde neko.

"I want you now." Brittany demands of her mate.

"Fuck Britt," Santana gasps bucking her hips up.

"Yeah that's what we're going to do first." Brittany purrs in her ear.

Santana gasps as Brittany grabs her dick and starts pumping. She doesn't know what's gotten into her mate, but she sure likes it. Her usually innocent, quiet and submissive mate is being more demanding and controlling and it's frankly turns her on even more.

"God damn it Britt don't you dare stop." Santana growls her head falling back on the pillow.

"I don't plan on stopping that is unless you decide to make me yours." Brittany purrs in Santana's ear knowing how her purr's turn on her mate.

Santana growls, flipping them over and ripping Brittany's underwear off. She smells the arousal coming from her mate's core and loses it. Thrusting into her quick and hard she starts pumping in and out of her at a rapid pace. Moans and grunts fill the air as they thrust into each other Santana's wolf howling with approval and Brittany feeling the need for Santana to claim her. It wasn't that she was in heat which confused her as this feeling was something she had only ever felt when she was in heat.

"Don't...stop...harder..." Brittany gasps holding on tightly to the sheets.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." Santana grunts grabbing Brittany's hips to steady herself as she thrusts in as deep as she can.

"You won't," Brittany moans, "Just fuck me harder." she demands.

"You're so fucking tight." Santana moans unable to stop herself from coming any longer, she spurt long string of cum after long string of cum into her mate.

"FUCK SAN!" Brittany screams as her orgasm hits.

"Oh baby that was fucking amazing." Santana breaths out pulling out and slumping next to her mate.

"Space Needle?" Brittany asks.

Santana can't help, but smile at how cute her mate is being. They just some of the hottest sex ever and all she wants to do is go to some tourist trap tall building. She shakes her head knowing that there's no way in hell that she can say no to her mate.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"Britt be careful." Santana says as Brittany presses herself to the glass.

"But I can see the little people much better like this." Brittany tries to argue.

"But-" Santana was cut off by some male hot shot neko grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her towards him.

Five other neko's surrounded her to stop her from going after Brittany. Little did the idiots realize that she was not some weak little neko who was just out with her pregnant friend. She growled a very low warning growl for them to move or else. Her wolf was screaming for her to kill them are reclaim her mate and baby.

"San," Brittany whimpers as the male neko sniffs her.

"You're very beautiful." the male neko says touching her swollen belly.

"San!" Brittany shouts getting really scared now.

Just then Santana tares through a wall and throws the male neko across the room. Her fangs are barring as she paces in front of her mate. She's completely changed into a wolf after hearing the distress of her mate and fear for her baby.

"Are you okay?" she asks turning to face Brittany putting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm fine now San thanks," Brittany says leaning into Santana's solid body.

"I love you both more than anything." Santana says kissing first her swollen belly then her mate. "And as soon as we've settled down somewhere safe and you have our baby I'm going to marry you." she says picking Brittany up and carrying her back down.

"Really?" Brittany asks clinging tightly to Santana giggling.

"Yes, I want you to be mine and only mine." Santana says and her wolf hums in agreement.

Brittany snuggled into Santana smiling at the thought of marrying the Latina. There was nothing that she wanted more in life than to be known as Mrs. Lopez. She fell asleep once Santana put her in the car.

"I love you so much," Santana whispers brushing some of Brittany's hair out of her face.

"You're that werewolf everyone's talking about." the male neko says limping over towards them. "The one that ran away with a neko. I thought that it was a joke, but it's not is it."

"Maybe," Santana growls turning around to face him.

"It's disgusting what you two have done. You got her pregnant didn't you." he says glaring at them.

"So, I love her and I can and will kill you." Santana growls.

"And to think they think you two just ran off together they don't-"

Santana stared at the neko tilting her head trying to figure out why he suddenly stopped. She spins around to where he was staring only to come face to face with the one and only Sue Sylvester.

"Co...Coa...Coach," Santana sputters.

"Sandbags, do you know how long it has taken me to track you and your lovely neko? No that right you don't and I have to say that I'm pissed that you did not tell me that you two were procreating. Now I can have the perfect Cheerio with your strength and toughness along with Blondie's grace and ability to follow direction." Sue says not caring that Santana is more focused on said blonde neko.

Sue turns to the male neko and whispers something in his ear. He turns around and leaves.

"What do you want Coach?" Santana asks pulling Sue away from the car so they don't wake up Brittany.

"I want to help the two of you. In case you didn't know all Vampires are halflings and that child that Blondie is carrying will be a halfling as well. I'm not about to stand by while misguided councils and groups of idiots decide that no halflings should live." Sue says patting Santana on the back understanding that she's trying to protect her mate and child.

"Coach?" Brittany says rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hello Blondie and baby of Blondie." Sue says smiling sweetly at Brittany.

Brittany gives Santana a questioning look.

"Blondie don't worry I'm here to help the two of you." Sue says looking around while ushering them back into their car.

"Sue listen as much as I appreciate you helping, but we don't need your help." Santana says not wanting to take Sue back their apartment.

"Listen Sandbags I'm going help the two of no matter what you say. I'm going to give the two of you a key to my lake house in New York and that's where you're going to go." Sue orders.

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I'm really glad that you all like this story. I have I think six more chapters, but if any of you have any ideas of things you would me to add in I'm more than willing to make this story longer.**


	4. Babies?

**Thanks for all your reviews, I was just wondering if you all wanted Sue to appear more in this story?**

**Two months later:**

Brittany curled into Santana as they lay out on the lake shore. Santana had her hand protectively on Brittany's extremely swollen belly looking around for any danger to either her mate or baby.

"San, relax no one else is around." Brittany purrs kissing Santana's cheek.

"You're going to give birth soon and I have to make sure that nothing hurts you while you do that." Santana says staring at a bird in the tree.

"I know that, but if you'd relax for two seconds you'd realize that your child is kicking my stomach like it's a soccer ball." Brittany says moving Santana's hand to the tapping.

"Fuck," Santana gasps looking at Brittany's stomach then Brittany. "Our kid has a leg on him." she says smiling.

"Oh so you know for sure that we're having a boy now do you?" Brittany asks snuggling into her mate.

"Well with how much trouble he's been causing you I just figure..." Santana trails off as she sees a distressed look in Brittany's face. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asks jumping up and lifting Brittany with her.

"I think it's time," Brittany whispers wincing in pain as a contraction hits.

"Oh my god," Santana shouts starting to freak the fuck out.

She ran with Brittany in her arms into the house and set her gently on the couch before running around basically in circles as she tries to find everything and anything they might need pilling in around the couch. After she was sure that she had everything they would need she sat down next to her mate unsure of how to help. It physical hurt her to see her mate in such pain.

"Britt, what do you need me to do?" Santana asks tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hold me, just hold me." Brittany quietly says her breathing rather heavy.

Santana pulls Brittany into her lap rubbing her stomach trying to ease some of her pain. For the next hour they lay on the couch Brittany on top of Santana and Santana rubbing her stomach.

"San the pain's not stopping, I think that I should start pushing." Brittany says her tail gripping tightly to Santana's bicep.

"Um okay," Santana says not knowing what to do for the first time since Brittany told her she was pregnant.

"Santana FUCKING A THIS FUCKING HURTS! Do something useful!" Brittany shouts.

Santana stood up and just stared at her mate waiting for some kind of order or something. Apparently her wolf decided to take over and urged her to kneel next to Brittany holding her legs up and open.

"FUCK YOU SANTANA!" Brittany screams pushing as hard as she can.

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" Santana shouted excited beyond belief that she was about to see her child for the first time.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU CAN SEE! I WANT THE DAMN THING OUT OF ME NOW!" Brittany screams and with one big push a little girl pops into Santana's waiting arms.

Santana for the first time in her life is speechless. She cradles her daughter in her arms like she's the most precious thing ever with little pointing cat ears. She slowly got up to hand the baby to Brittany. Neither of them speak as they watch their daughter sleep in Brittany's arms cuddled into her mom's chest.

"She has your nose San." Brittany whispers leaning her head against her mate's shoulder.

"Maybe, but she's going to be a mini you." Santana sighs lightly scratching the little blonde cat ears that are sticking up through toughs of blonde hair.

"I don't- FUCK!" Brittany shouts as she feels a shot of pain through her.

Not even five minutes later Santana was holding her son.

"Britt," Santana gasps smiling as she holds their son who is without a doubt a werewolf. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

"Please god say that there's no more." Brittany prays pulling Santana's arm so she'll lay next to her. "I love you baby." she says leaning into Santana.

Santana smiles at her mate kissing her passionately. She was beyond happy not only did they have a neko daughter, but a wolf son. They now had proof that all the morons back home were worried about nothing.

"Thank you," Santana says allowing Brittany to snuggle into her and fall asleep.

While her family slept she stayed up to keep watch and make sure that nothing would happen to them. She was not about to let anything happen to them, they were her whole reason for existing now.

"I love all three of you so much," Santana whispers kissing each of them on the head.

Santana watched the moon over the course of the night wondering if her daughter had any wolf traits or if her son had any neko traits. She couldn't believe that they now had two babies to take care of. It wasn't going to be easy and she knew that they would face an uphill battle against the world, but if she had Brittany by her side she could face the world.

"San you need to sleep too." Brittany groggily says snuggling even more into Santana.

"We need to name them." Santana says sitting up and cradling her son and daughter in her arms.

"Well I think she looks like a Bailey." Brittany says kissing her daughter's head. "You should name him."

"Really?" Santana asks looking over at her mate.

"Yeah he is your son and it's only fair." Brittany whispers sitting up and taking Bailey in her arms.

"Hum...I think we'll call you Marcus." Santana hums.

"Now get some sleep San, I'm going to feed them then cook us something to eat." Brittany orders standing up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Brittany smiles as she watches Santana sleep curled around a pillow. She doesn't get why Santana hadn't slept when they did surely nothing was going to hurt them here, no one aside from Sue even knew that they were here. So much of what her mate did confused her. Most of the time she just chalked it up to her being a werewolf.

"Your mami is going to protect us no matter what." Brittany says kissing Bailey's head as she finished eating.

Bailey squirmed her tail wrapping around Brittany's arm as she tried to get over to Santana. Brittany giggled and placed her in Santana's arms.

"Britt," Santana groggily says as Bailey curls up into her, her tail wrapping around Santana's arm.

"Shh, San just go back to sleep." Brittany whispers kissing her mate on the lips.

Santana has a soft smile on face as she buries her face next to her daughter and falls back to sleep.

"Looks like it's just you me buddy." Brittany whispers cradling Marcus moving across the room.

Marcus just looks up at his mom making a gurgling noise.

"You know that even though you're a werewolf I'm still your mother and I will give you anything you need." Brittany whispers rocking Marcus.

Now that they have two babies she know that it will be even harder for them, but that didn't matter they would be a family no matter what.


	5. Lima

**I know that there is no Brittana in this chapter, but don't worry they'll be back next chapter. **

**Back in Lima**

"Why are we meeting here?" Rachel asks flapping her wings.

"Because we need somewhere where no one will overhear us." Quinn growls slapping Puck over the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Puck grumbles.

"For staring at her," Quinn growls.

"Would everyone just calm the fuck down." Tina yells causing everyone to shut up and sit down.

"Okay can someone tell me why we are here?" Kurt asks purring as Blaine's tail wraps around his.

"With the alpha's daughter gone he's been acting weird." Mercedes says thinking that that's got to be what these two crazies are going to be talking about as she sits next to Quinn and Puck.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Sam asks sitting next to Kurt and Blaine.

"Well I'm sure you neko's are having some difficulties with Brittany's dad as she's gone as well." Quinn adds.

"Mr. Pierce has been freaking out as well." Blaine muses.

"What I don't get is why you nekos and werewolves need us?" Finn asks folding his wings in as he sits next to his mate Rachel.

"And us?" Mike quietly asks sitting next to Tina.

"Listen it affects all of us as when the alpha and the leader of the nekos are pissed and freaking out. We need to find Brittany and Santana so this town and everyone in it can go back to normal." Quinn says and Puck nods next to her.

"That's all well and good, but what if they don't want to be found?" Rachel asks.

"Not what?" Puck growls jumping up not believing what he's hearing.

"What if they don't want to be found. It's not unheard of. Two people leaving together to go find a better place to live." Rachel reasons not finding anything wrong with the fact that she thinks that Brittany and Santana might actually be a couple.

"They'll want to be found." Quinn says confidently.

"I have to agree with Rachel, I don't think they want to be found." Sam says.

"Yeah I mean they left without telling anyone for a reason." Mike reasoned.

"Fine you all can just sit around and do nothing!" Quinn shouts dragging Puck with her as she left. "We'll find them ourselves."

Quinn dragged Puck all the way to their alpha's house. Pausing outside they collected themselves to confront their alpha about his daughter's disappearance. Puck looked over to Quinn to make sure that this is what they were going to do with a nod from Quinn they both took a deep breath and walked in.

"Quinn, Puck what the fuck are you doing here?" Mario asks looking up from his place on the couch that he had hardly left since his daughter had disappeared.

"We're worried about you alpha and the neko leader Brian Pierce. Neither of you have been the same since Santana and Brittany left. We want to try and find them." Quinn says.

"It's none of your concern." Mario says slumping into the couch.

"Yes it is," Quinn tried to argue.

Puck pulled Quinn back before Mario could do anything to her, but was shocked when all Mario did was slump back into the couch.

"Alpha we need to find-"

"She ran away with that neko. God damn it she chose that neko over her pack." Mario shouted scaring the two of them.

"Her and Brittany ran away together?" Puck asks cautiously.

"Yes, Brian and myself have searched in any places we could think that they would go, but we can't find them. They ran away together for some unknown reason." Mario shouted already having given up.

Puck sat down next to his alpha as Quinn howled in frustration.

"We'll find them." Quinn growls dragging Puck out with her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Sue! Sue!" Quinn shouts running into her coaches office.

"What the fuck preggers?" Sue hisses her fangs extending. "Dead beat dad, why the fuck are you two interrupting my peaceful day?" she asks glaring at the two teenagers.

"We need your help." Quinn says stomping on Puck's foot so he'll keep his mouth shut.

"Depends on what it is and what you can give me." Sue says leveling them with a glare wondering what the fuck they could possibly want from her.

"We were hoping that you would help us find Santana and Brittany." Quinn says looking hopeful at her coach.

"Hell no!" Sue shouts jumping up. "I will in no way help in finding those two abandoning...I don't even have a word for what those two are, but I will not help no way no how." she hisses glaring at the two students in front of her.

"But-"

"Don't you dare but me Fabgay or I'll make you my next meal." Sue hisses ushering them out.

"Well can we at least stay in your cabin?" Quinn asks as Sue turns away.

With speed that only a vampire could have Sue had Quinn slammed against the wall.

"You will in no way go near that cabin." Sue commands before shifting into a bat and flying away.

"She's hiding something." Quinn mutters to herself.


	6. Birthday Surprises

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. I intended to post this chapter on Sunday, but I got busy. **

**I have three more chapters left and yes for those of you who want some more Sue she will be making another appearance maybe two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot of shit happens.**

**One month after Brittany gave birth**

"God Britt," Santana moaned gripping Brittany's hips thrusting in harder.

"Hurry up the twins are going to wake up soon." Brittany moans slamming down on Santana's dick hard.

"Oh baby that's amazing." Santana groans as she feels herself start to swell.

"Fuck,"

"That's what we're doing."

Brittany shoves Santana back and out of her right before she swells.

"Britt what the hel-"

Crying interrupted the Latina as she started to pump her very swollen shaft.

"Sorry honey, but I have to feed them and you being swollen inside of me for twenty minutes wasn't going to help that." Brittany says kissing her mate.

"You're lucky that I love you and them otherwise I'd be pissed." Santana growls as she feels herself getting very close.

"Oh don't I know it." Brittany teases before leaving.

Santana growls in frustration pumping her shaft even faster as she feels her orgasm hit. Strings of cum shoot out of her and hit her stomach, the sheets and her thighs. Sighing in relief she falls back on the bed. She hated having to take care of herself especially since she had a mate, but since the twins were born half the time when they would be having sex on of the twins would start crying and Brittany would go to them. It's not that she didn't love that her mate was taking such good care of their babies, she just wanted her sex time.

"You can't get angry you were the one over the moon about having pups." Santana says to her wolf.

"San I need your help!" Brittany yells and Santana jumps up not even bothering to put any clothes on running to assist her mate.

Bursting through the nursery door she stops dead in her tracks when she sees her mate holding their two children and a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Brittany says.

"Britt," Santana breaths out relieved that nothing is wrong and so happy that her mate remembered her birthday.

"Make a wish San," Brittany says smiling at her.

"I already have everything I could ever want." Santana says sitting next to Brittany grabbing Marcus from her mate.

Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder kissing her jaw.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispers handing her mate a box.

Santana looks over at her mate her jaw dropped as she did not expect to get anything after all their kids were the best gift anyone could give her.

"Sweetie you didn't have to get me anything." Santana says taking the present anyway.

"I know, but it's your birthday and I thought you'd like this..." Brittany trails off as Santana can't wait any longer to open her present.

"Oh my god Britt it's perfect." Santana says unwrapping a framed picture of her holding their twins and underneath it a clay plaque with their hand and foot prints.

Brittany smiles at her putting both Marcus and Bailey in their cribs, taking Santana's hands and leading her out. Santana follows her mate as she leads them to their room and slowly removes her clothes until she's naked. Brittany looks down purring when she sees Santana's cock hard and ready to go.

"Looks like someone's ready for me." Brittany purrs in Santana's ear driving her crazy.

"Mine," Santana growls shoving Brittany onto the bed.

"Make me yours." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana grabbed her cock stroking it several times before lining herself up with Brittany giving one last growl before thrusting in. Bottoming out she waited for Brittany to tap her thighs telling her it was okay to start moving. It took all of her will power to not start fucking her hard, but she wasn't about to do anything to hurt her mate.

"San, fuck me," Brittany moans.

Santana growls pulling out only to thrust in hard. She grunts as she starts a back breaking pace that she surely won't be able to keep if she wants to make her mate orgasm first.

"Harder...so good...right there." Brittany moans bucking her hips up to meet Santana's thrusts.

"Keep still," Santana growls grabbing her hips to still her.

"San, I'm going..."

"So fucking tight Britt," Santana moans her head falling into the crook of her neck.

As soon as Santana felt Brittany's walls tighten around her, she shot strings of her seed into her mate as she feels herself start to swell to keep her seed in.

"God you feel so fucking good." Brittany moans feeling another orgasm about to hit her.

After twenty minutes Santana's knot finally loosen.

"Best birthday ever," Santana whispers rolling off of her mate.

"Good," Brittany yawns curling into her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what are we going to do now?" Brittany asks as Santana holds her and she holds their twins.

"I don't know, but I do know we need to leave and find some place safe to raise them." Santana says putting her chin on her mates shoulder as she watches the twins sleep.

Brittany sighs knowing that her mate is right, but she really doesn't want to move again at least not until the twins will sleep through the night. If they're going to go on a long road trip then she knows that Santana will need to be able to sleep through the night and not worry about the twins getting hungry.

"I think we should hold off until the twins can sleep through the night." Brittany reasons.

"Whatever you think is best." Santana says pulling Brittany into her knowing that she will give her mate whatever she wants.

"Well I think it's best if you get up to get me some ice cream and put in Twilight." Brittany orders smirking as she knows that Santana will do anything to get out of watching Twilight.

"Britt, really?" Santana whines slowly getting up so as not to wake up the twins.

"Well if you get me my ice cream then maybe we'll watch Fast Five since you love that movie so much." Brittany says as Santana jumps up running off to get her mate her ice cream.

"Here," Santana says panting as she hands Brittany a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Okay sweetie you can put your movie in." Brittany says smiling as Santana happily puts the movie in.

Santana slides back behind Brittany pulling her back into her. She knows that they're risking a lot by staying here, but the idea of leaving right now just isn't going to happen. She's by far too comfortable right now with her mate and kids leaning into her. They are depending on her to keep them safe and that's what she plans to do. Though Sue's call the other day about Quinn and Puck asking questions about them makes her want to go far far away from everything that they know. For now though she's sure that they are safe and Sue's just being overly cautious.

"San?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah baby," Santana says kissing her head.

"Why do you like movies like this?" Brittany asks turning her head around to face her mate.

"Because in all these movies the hero always gets the girl and takes care of her." Santana says looking Brittany in the eyes.

"You've taken great care of me and our kids since I jumped you in your car." Brittany says snuggling back into her. "You're the hero in our story San, you got the girl and I want you to take care of us for the rest of our lives." she whispers.

"Anything you want baby." Santana whispers smiling.

They both fell asleep right there on the couch with the credits rolling. They were so tired that neither of them noticed the door creak open or two people slip in.

"Why are we here?" Puck whispers as they tip toe in.

"Because Sue didn't wanted us here so obviously one of them has to be here." Quinn whispers.

"Holy shit," Puck says when he spots Santana, Brittany and two little babies.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Quinn shouts unable to process the fact that Santana is with Brittany.

"GET OUT! FUCK!" Santana growls jumping up and then sinking back when she sees who has broken in.

"San," Brittany whines when she falls back into the couch.

"What are you fucking doing here?" Santana growls stacking over to Quinn and Puck.

"Um..." Puck whines backing up.

Santana is half changed as the intruders are too close to her mate and pups.

"Santana calm down it's us." Quinn tries to reason to calm her down.

"Back up to the wall and don't move." Brittany says rubbing her eyes as she tries to wake up.

"What?" Puck asks as they both do as she says.

"You're a threat to me and the twins." Brittany says yawning.

"Well are you going to do something?" Quinn asks as Santana continues to stalk closer to them.

"Depends why are you here and what are you going to do?" Brittany asks putting a hand on Santana's shoulder and motioning to the twins sleeping on the couch.

Santana's wolf nods at her mate understanding that she has to keep quiet so she doesn't wake up the babies. She turned around to face her former friends. There was no way in hell that she would allow them to take away her family. Growling she forces them back into the wall.

"Listen we won't do anything if you just get her to back down." Quinn pleas with Brittany knowing that Santana can take both of them.

"San, baby I need you to calm down." Brittany whispers kissing her shoulder. "I'll go down on you tonight if you do."

Turning around Santana captures Brittany's lips with her own kissing her passionately.

"Whatever you want babe," Santana says before turning on the other two. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she growls holding tightly to Brittany and standing in between them and her babies.

"We came to bring you back home." Puck says as Quinn hits him in the stomach.

"Your dad's are completely lost without you two. Both the nekos and werewolves are suffering without their leaders." Quinn tries to plea with them.

"And what would everyone do if I came back with Brittany as my mate?" Santana harshly questioned.

"San-"

"No Quinn, I already know that answer and I'm not willing to lose her or our kids over everyone in the pack finally realizing that they need me to keep the crazy in." Santana growls tightening her grip around her mate.

"So you're just going to leave us all high and dry?" Puck questions.

"Doesn't matter." Santana says hitting them both over the head, knocking them out.

Santana didn't say anything as she drags the two over to a closet and stuffs them in it. She turns to see Brittany packing up their stuff from the living room.

"Britt..." Santana trails off as she sees Brittany packing pictures of their family and their parents.

"Where are we going to go?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know, but we need to go somewhere faraway from here." Santana says wrapping her arms around her mate.

"Wherever you decide is safe for us is where we will go." Brittany says deciding that Santana should decide since she won't be happy unless their all safe.

"Marry me," Santana says turning around.

"What?"

"Marry me," Santana says again turning around and dropping onto one knee, pulling out a huge diamond ring.

Brittany looks from her mate to the ring over to their kids and back to her mate.

"Yes," she quietly says wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her.

"Yes?" Santana questions picking up her mate and spinning them around.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you Santana Lopez." Brittany says as Santana puts her back down on the ground.

"You hear that kids mommy said yes." Santana eagerly tells Bailey and Marcus.

Brittany chuckles as she goes back to packing up their stuff. She knows that Santana won't be much help in packing as her version of packing is stuffing random things into boxes. So it was up to her to pack all their stuff that Santana had bought them since finding out that she was going to be a mom.

"San, I've been meaning to ask you how much money do we have?" Brittany asks finishing up in the living room.

"We have enough to last us another year or so." Santana says shrugging. "When we find a more permanent place to live I'll get a job to take care of us."

Brittany just nods knowing that she can't win an argument with Santana.

"San where are we going to go?" Brittany asks.

"I think I would enjoy Sydney what do you think?" Santana asks smiling as she sees the smile grow on her mate's face.

"Let's stop in New York and get married first though." Brittany says hugging Santana while picking up both Bailey and Marcus.


	7. New York Wedding

**New York City: two days later**

"We're really doing this aren't we?" Brittany questions as Santana drives them across the Brooklyn bridge towards the court house.

"Yes," is all Santana can say without getting all choked up.

Brittany puts her head on Santana's shoulder looking back to their sleeping kids.

"I love you so much all of you." Brittany whispers turning to look out the window.

Brittany sighs as she looks up at all the tall building and lights. It's six and already dark as it's November. They're wedding is at seven and she can't wait to be Mrs. Santana Lopez. Since finding out she was pregnant this is all she's ever wanted the only thing that scares her is if somehow Puck and Quinn got out already and figured out where they were going. She doesn't want anyone to stop them not that she thinks that Santana would let them, but still it's in the back of her mind and not even the hugeness of New York City can stop that fear.

"Britt, you okay?" Santana asks looking over at her mate.

"Yeah, just really happy that we're getting married." Brittany says smiling.

"Britt, you know you can't lie to me. Something is bothering you and I need to know what it is." Santana says taking Brittany's hand and bringing it up to her lips lightly kissing it.

"I'm just worried that somehow Puck and Quinn will stop us from getting married." Brittany says lightly sobbing at the thought.

"Honey," Santana says pulling over so she can pull Brittany into her lap. "Nothing and no one can stop me from marrying you. You are the mother of my children and future children and more importantly my mate." she reassures Brittany kissing her. "Plus we both know that you won't let that happen either remember what happened when that Cheerio Kitty kept hitting on me?" she asks laughing at the thought.

"I went a little feral didn't I." Brittany says snuggling into Santana.

"A little? Babe you clawed her face and I had to physically remove you from the field before you calmed down." Santana says smiling when she remembered what happened after that.

"Fine I went full feral, but I'm still scared." Brittany says.

"It's okay to be scared, but know that I love you more than anything and I'm going to marry you." Santana says again trying everything to reassure her.

"Okay, let's go get married." Brittany sighs getting back in her own seat.

Santana smiled as she pulled back onto the road. Not five minutes later they were in front of the court house. Taking a deep breath Santana got out of the car and ran around the car to help her mate get out and their babies.

"Let's get married," Santana says smiling taking Brittany's hand in hers.

Brittany grinned at her pulling her up the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez and we have a wedding-"

"Sign here and the judge will come get you in a few minutes." the receptionist says cutting Santana off.

Santana is about to do something stupid, but Brittany stops her pulling her over to some chairs. She shoves her into the chair and puts the twins in her lap so she won't try anything.

"Britt," Santana whines as she won't risk anything that could possibly hurt her children.

"San I want to get married and you going off on that lady isn't going to help us get married in fact it might make me lose you to jail and I refuse to sex in one of those horrible rooms." Brittany huffs knowing that this will make Santana see her view.

"Fine, but only cause I don't want anyone to see your parts, but me." Santana growls at the thought.

"Good," Brittany says snuggles into her mate.

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez," some lady says.

Santana stands up with the twins in her arms and leads Brittany through the open door, down towards what they both assumed where the judges office.

"Do you two have a marriage license?" the lady asks.

"Yes," Brittany says taking the license from Santana's back pocket.

"Okay everything seems in order you can go in." she says holding the door open.

They walked in to see a red head middle aged woman sitting at her desk.

"So are you two ready to get married?" she asks.

"Yes we are." Santana says looking over at her mate.

"Well them stand over her and you can put the babies on the couch." she says pointing to the couch behind them.

Santana took a deep breath as she stood next to Brittany in front of the judge.

"Well since there's really only you two here most of the normal stuff I would say at a wedding seems foolish so I'll just skip over most of it. Do either of you have any vows to say before we get to the I do's?" the judge asks making Santana smile at how straight forward the woman was being.

"I do," Santana says. "Brittany you have brought me more happiness than I ever thought possible. I've risked everything to be with you and I wouldn't change a damn thing that I've done, you're more than worth it. You're everything to Britt and I can't imagine my life without you." she says taking Brittany's hand and kissing it. "You and our kids are my life and I can't believe that you're doing me the honor of becoming my wife."

The judge can't help, but smile at how cute the neko and her mate are being. She's never seen two people more in love than the two in front of her. Brittany clears her throat and starts.

"Santana I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you in ninth grade. I didn't know than that this could ever be possible." Brittany says pointing between them. "But I'm damn glad to be wrong. When we became friends you made happier than I'd ever been and that time in the car was the best moment of my life. I never dreamed that you would risk everything for me and now our children. I love you more than anything."

The young women dodged around the fact that Santana was a werewolf as they were pretty sure that judge couldn't tell. She was human if they were correct in their guess. Even here in New York the union between a neko and werewolf is frowned upon.

"Do you Santana Lopez take Brittany S. Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish from this day forward in sickness and in health until the day that you die?" the judge asks.

"I fucking damn do." Santana shouts placing a simple silver band on Brittany's finger.

"Do you Brittany S. Pierce take Santana Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish from this day forward in sickness and in health until the day that you die?" the judge asks.

"I do," Brittany says staring at Santana's lips.

"You may now-"

Brittany leap into Santana's arms as they passionately kissed for the first time as wife and wife.

"Well I guess that I'm no longer needed." the judge says shaking her head.

"Come on wife let's get out of here." Santana says bending down so Brittany can pick up their kids and she carries them all out to the car.

"Australia here we come." Brittany says leaning into Santana her wife and mate.

Little did either one of them know, but Sue had been standing out the window the whole time smiling as the two love birds tied the knot. She'd never admit to anyone, but she really did like them and hoped that their lives together would be everything they wanted.

"Well I did what you asked." the judge says opening the window for Sue.

"Thanks Shannon, I knew those two would end up getting married." Sue says smiling.

"But who would have guessed that a neko would marry a werewolf?" Shannon asks.

"Me, I put good food down on it and now it's time to collect. See you later." Sue says shifting into a bat and taking off.

**I hope you all enjoy this wedding scene as I normally just skip over these parts as I've never been to a wedding so my knowledge is limited.**


	8. One Year Later

**Australia One Year Later**

"Mama," babbled Bailey her little arms gripping up at her mother.

"Hello Bailey." Brittany says lifting up her daughter.

"Babe, are you ready?" Santana shouts from downstairs.

"Almost!" Brittany shouts.

Brittany comes down to see Santana waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She hands Bailey to her so she can strap her to her front. She already has Marcus attached to her back and he's playing with the back of her neck hairs. Taking Brittany's hands she slowly rubs circles over her swollen belly.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet them soon." Santana whispers leading Brittany out of the house and down the street to the park.

"Only two more months baby," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, " Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.

A young man looks at Brittany licking his lips. Santana sees this and starts growling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Santana growls.

"I very pretty neko." the young man says.

"You'd better look else were if you want to keep your eyes." Santana growls stepping in between her wife and the threat. She had handed Bailey and Marcus to her wife.

"Please I'm not scared of you human." the young man says smirking as he lets his fangs drop.

"I'm not a human." Santana growls completely shifting.

She takes a step towards the young man who is threatening her mate and pups. Her wolf hummed with pleasure when Brittany lay a hand on her shoulder, but that quickly turned to anger when the young man touched her mate's arm.

"Why don't you come with me pretty lady." he says rubbing up and down her arm.

Santana let out a strangled growl as she tackled him, growling at him. Her wolf wanted her to rip his throat out. Her human side told her wolf that Brittany wouldn't want it. Her wolf then started arguing over wither she should or shouldn't eventually pleasing her mate won out.

"San let's go." Brittany pleas tugging on her arm.

Shifting back Santana wraps her arm around Brittany's waist pulling her into her.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispers kissing her cheek.

"Not half as much as I love you." Santana says taking their kids back and strapping them to her again.

"San how many times do we have to go over this. I'm pregnant not an invalid." Brittany says smiling, secretly loving the way that her wife was so protective of her.

"Britt, how many times I have to tell you that my wolf and myself won't hear of this." Santana says putting a protective hand on her wife's swollen belly.

"Whatever let's just head to the beach." Brittany says.

"I swear that look like that guy from Seattle." Santana muses.

"Who cares you scared him away." Brittany says leaning into her wife.

"No I did." a voice says from behind them. "I told him I'd kill him if he ever talked to Brittany again so I guess I found my dinner."

"Coach?" Santana asks giving none other than Sue Sylvester a what the fuck look.

"I had to come and see how my two favorite ex-students are doing." Sue says smiling at the two babies that Santana has strapped to her.

"How did you find us?" Brittany asks holding on tightly to Santana's arm to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"I've always known where you two are. Someone has to make sure that you two stay out of trouble." Sue laughs leading the two women over to restaurant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany put Marcus down after his temper tantrum where he shifted into his wolf form and tried to attack his sister who just hissed at him and climbed onto the couch. She then went over to Bailey to put her to bed as well. She couldn't help, but laugh at how a like Marcus was to Santana.

"Did they finally go to bed?" Santana asks coming in.

"You got off early." Brittany says walking into Santana's open arms and kissing her.

"Yeah well when you're the boss you can." Santana says rubbing Brittany's stomach.

Santana works at and owns Sydney's most popular restaurant, Satan's Dungeon. When Brittany wasn't pregnant she help out during the day, but Santana wouldn't let her since she got pregnant again.

"So San how many do you think we'll have this time?" Brittany asks snuggling into her wife.

"I don't know, but I don't care as long as their all healthy." Santana says running her hand up and down her wife's side.

"I love all that you've done for us." Brittany says yawning.

"Britt you know I'd do anything for you." Santana quietly says.

"I know, but still every time I think about what you've done for us I fall even more in love with you." Brittany says putting her head on Santana's chest.

"Well I fall even more in love with you when I see you like this." Santana says rubbing her huge bump content with her life.

"Why do you think Sue cares so much?" Brittany asks thinking about the lunch they had with their former coach.

"Maybe it's true what she said about halflings or maybe she's just happy that what we are doing is pissing off our dads, who actually knows what goes on in that woman's head." Santana says shaking her head.

"So you don't think she's a threat to us?" Brittany asks snuggling into her wife even more.

"No if she wanted to she would have already." Santana says smirking at her wife as she pulls down her pants.

Brittany quickly strips out of her clothes and shoves a pant less Santana back on the bed. She smirks back crawling up her wife's body gasping her cock and pumping it several times.

"Oh god Britt," Santana groans trying to stop herself from bucking up into her wife.

"You like having my hands on you." Brittany whispers before diving into kissing her wife.

"Please Britt, I need to be in you." Santana whines feeling herself getting closer and closer as Brittany continues to pump her.

"You're so fucking hard baby," Brittany says lining up her wife.

"Babe I'm going to blow soon if you don't stop." Santana groans closing her eyes as she tries to hold off blowing her load all over her wife.

Santana whines as Brittany slips herself down impaling herself on Santana's cock. They both moan at the feeling.

"Fuck B, I'm not-" Santana moans as she thrusts even deeper in and blows her load.

"SAN!" Brittany shouts falling down on her wife.

They lay there for several minutes both recovering from their orgasms.

"I've never..." Santana trails off looking at her wife.

"That was fucking hot." Brittany breaths rolling off Santana.

Santana is about to say something when she notices that Brittany is already asleep.

"Damn I'm good." Santana whispers to herself snuggling into Brittany wrapping her arms around her baby bump.

**I'm not sure how much like the sexy times as I just wrote it in the last five minutes, but I thought it would just be too mean to leave it were I had left it without giving you guys some sexy times.**


	9. Jealousy

**So I've added a few more chapters as many of you wanted some more interaction with the babies, Brittany and Santana along with a Sue related short chapter so the next few chapters will be flashbacks. I hope you like this one.**

**Flashback Two weeks after Brittany and Santana start secretly dating**

"So Santana I hear that your really big." Kitty a sophomore Cheerio says letting her fangs down to show her that she would make an excellent mate.

"Um..." Santana looks over towards Brittany who has one eye on her despite talking to Quinn about a new part of the routine.

"I was thinking that maybe you and me could you know go back to your place." Kitty says trying to imply what she wanted.

"Sorry Kitty, I have..." Santana trailed off as she watches Brittany's hips sway walking off.

"Santana-" Kitty started, but Santana just walked away following Brittany.

"Britt, wait up!" Santana shouted jogging to catch up.

Looking around Brittany quickly shoves Santana into a janitor closet. The instant the door closed her lips were on Santana's slamming her back into the back wall.

"God Britt what's gotten into you?" Santana heaves pushing Brittany slightly back so she could catch her breath.

"I don't like when she hits on you or any of them." Brittany hisses wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"You know that I only have eyes for you right?" Santana asks.

"I know, but it's hard to watch all those girls hit on you." Brittany says burring her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers squeezing Brittany tightly to her.

"I love you too." Brittany says.

They stand there in the janitor's closet for a good twenty minutes just holding each other neither wanting to let go.

"My dad says you can come over for dinner." Santana says trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Brittany asks lifting her head.

"Yes, he wants to meet the neko that has made me happier than he's seen me in a long time." Santana says smiling.

"Tonight cause my parents are out tonight for date night." Brittany says lightly kissing Santana on the lips before skipping out humming.

Santana stands there like a grinning idiot at the thought of her secret girlfriend charming the pants off of her parents.

"I'll see you at lunch." Brittany says swaying her hips as she walks off.

Santana finally snaps out of her Brittany haze and heads out towards her own class. What she doesn't notice because she's too focused on her future mate's hips and fucking her into next week later is that Kitty is watching her.

"Santana!" Kitty shouts.

"Kitty?" Santana asks turning around to see the younger werewolf standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, but I'm certainly no neko knows how to please a big bad wolf like yourself." Kitty hums reaching out and rubbing Santana's arm.

"Um..."

"Santana! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Quinn shouts knowing that she needs to save her best friend from the younger wolf.

It was one thing she didn't understand was why all the younger Cheerio wolf's were always trying to throw themselves at Santana who wasn't one to take a liking to someone who is loud, but more to someone who is quiet.

"Thanks Quinn you saved me from Kitty." Santana says as they make their way to their first period.

"Anytime,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt, don't worry they'll love you." Santana says kissing her hand.

"I'm just so worried that they'll hate me cause I'm a neko." Brittany says nuzzling her head into Santana's neck.

"Sweetie, they don't hate neko's they'd just hate it if they found out I'm with you." Santana says sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad San, it's not like my parents wouldn't be actually the same if they knew we were together." Brittany says sighing as Santana pulls into her driveway.

"Come Britt, let's go show them how charming you truly are." Santana says smiling taking Brittany's pinkie in hers and leading her into the house.

"Mija is that you?" Maria Lopez asks coming out of the kitchen to see not only her daughter, but who she suspected must be Brittany, Santana's neko new friend.

"Mami, is papi home yet?" Santana asks.

"Yes, I am." Mario says coming in. "You must be Brittany." He says smiling at her.

"Yes," Brittany says shyly looking down at the ground.

"She's cute mija." Maria whispers knowing that her daughter wouldn't have brought the neko over if she didn't mean something to her.

"Yeah," Santana says absentmindedly.

Maria smiles happy that her daughter is so happy and seems to have found a girl that has settled her down from her wild ways. She never did like that her daughter would skip class, cause all sorts of trouble around town including sleeping with many girls both human and werewolf. The fact that this neko has made her daughter change her ways surprises her, but who's she to judge a nice neko who is just a friend trying to help out.

"Brittany I have to say that you are the first person to make my little Santana actually behave and attend all her classes." Maria says smiling at the young neko.

"That's nothing she only attends so she can explain my homework to me." Brittany says blushing.

"Well I know that my daughter hates to go to school so I'm really glad that you have gotten her to go plus I can tell how happy you make her and that's all a mother can ask for." Maria whispers not wanting Mario to overhear.

"She makes me happy too." Brittany whispers hoping that Maria doesn't mind that she wants to marry Santana one day.

"Brittany, Santana here tells me you're an amazing dancer, I would love to see some of those moves and maybe you could teach me a few." Mario says smiling at the neko.

He had been skeptical when Santana had told him how close of a friend she had become with the neko, but seeing the girl he had no doubt that she was a positive influence on her. While he normally would disapprove of any close ties between the races except for humans because well they're humans, but he knew that if he didn't approve of the friendship then his head strong daughter would do something stupid to risk the peace between their race and the nekos. Looking up to see that all the women were talking so he decides to go into the kitchen.

"Well now that your father is gone we can talk about what you two are going to do." Maria says.

"What do you mean mami?" Santana asks giving Brittany a worried look.

"You two are definitely together and don't you dare try to deny it mija." Maria says staring her daughter down.

Santana bowed her head in a very defeated way knowing where this is going.

"Mrs. Lopez-" Brittany starts, but Maria stops her.

"Listen you two, you both know that whatever you are doing together is both not allowed and would start a war here between your fathers." Maria disappointedly says. "I know that you both make each other happy, but you have to think of how it will affect everyone else not just here in Lima, but in the whole county."

"We know mami," Santana sadly says taking Brittany's hand. "We're just friends and know that we can never be more even if though we have feelings for each other." She says and Brittany nods in agreement.

"Good," Maria says leading them into the dining room.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly with Mario very impressed with the young neko and actually likes her which in itself is very rare. He normally dislikes anyone who is not a wolf, but Brittany has wormed her way into his heart.

"Brittany dear you are welcome over anytime." Mario says smiling and waving at them as Santana pulls out to drive Brittany home.

"I told you my dad would like you." Santana says putting her arm around her blonde neko as soon as their out of her parents sights.

"I guess I was worried about nothing, but what about your mom?" Brittany asks.

"We'll just have to be extra careful around her." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek before pulling into her driveway.

She gets out of the car running to Brittany's side to open her door.

"Hello Santana," Brian says opening the door for his daughter.

"Hi Mr. Pierce thanks for letting Brittany meet my parents." Santana says sweetly.

"No problem, I've always said that our kinds should be at least friendly with each other after all we all live, work and go to school together." Brian says waving to Santana.

"Bye San, see you tomorrow." Brittany shouts.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kitty, I'm not interested." Santana shouts trying to shove the younger girl off of her.

Kitty had finally loss her patient and jumps Santana knocking her onto the ground. She's grinding down on Santana's crotch and Santana's body responds like it should especially when she sees Brittany behind Kitty looking so fucking angry and that turns her the fuck on. Kitty smiles when she feels Santana's hard on.

"Well aren't you excited to see-"

Kitty is cut off by Brittany yanking her off of Santana hissing. All the Cheerios and Sue all look over and gulp, Brittany's hair is vibrating and her tail is swishing back and forth.

"Brittany, hey look I was just..." Kitty trails off trying to hold Brittany away from her face as Brittany's claws have extended as she tries to claw at Kitty's face.

Santana finally gets up and wraps her arms around Brittany pulling her back away from Kitty. Brittany continues to hiss and try and claw at Kitty's face. Santana doesn't know much of what's going on, but thinks that Brittany might have loss it and is feral. She drags the blonde neko off the field and back into the locker room.

"Brittany, hey look at me." Santana says cupping her face and making her look at her.

"San," Brittany softly says nuzzling her hand.

"Baby," Santana softly says slowly stripping Brittany out of her clothes and them stripping her own.

Brittany gives her a confused look, but Santana just smiles and leads her into the showers.

"I love you and only you." Santana says.

"I know-"

Santana cuts her off with a kiss.

"That was so fucking hot." She breaths into the neko's ear.

"Fuck," Brittany moans as Santana lifts her up and impales herself into the neko.

Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's waist pulling herself as close to her wolf as she possibly can.

"You're the only one I ever want to be inside of." Santana grunts thrusting in and out as fast and hard as she can.

"Good," Brittany breathlessly says feeling herself getting so close.

"Come for me," Santana breaths into her ear and Brittany loses it.

Santana feeling the neko's walls grip her so tightly loses it too and shots her load deep inside the neko. Both girls just hold on to each other never wanting this moment to end.


	10. The Office Visit

**Flashback to Sue's Office with Puck and Quinn three days after they were locked in the closet.**

"Coach they were in your house." Puck growls.

"So," Sue says not understanding why they are upset at her.

"She fucking locked us in a closet after knocking us out." Quinn shouts.

"And this is my fault why? You do realize that all of you Cheerios know about that house. They obviously thought that no one would look for them there." Sue says trying to keep a straight face.

This was just too good. Never in all her years on this earth had she heard anything half as funny as this. Sandbags not only knocking out her two best friends and seconds in command, but she also locked them in closet that just so happened to be made of steel. Okay so she found it more funny that it took two wolves three days to finally break out only to find that Blondie, Sandbags and their two babies (who would have guessed that Blondie was pregnant with twins) where long gone.

"Well I think you were helping them." Quinn growls careful not to be too threatening after all Sue was a vampire and could kill her.

"That's nonsense. I only help when it benefits me. What could I have gained from helping them? Huh Q, I can't quite hear your answer." Sue snarls extending her fangs.

"Listen coach," Puck starts.

Sue smiles she even has the "bad boy" himself calling her coach.

"Someone helped them otherwise we would have heard about them before we just so happened to go to your other house." Puck says stopping to think about what to say next. "And you're the only one that I can think of that has the power to keep them a secret from us." he finishes.

"Watch your mouth wolf boy." Sue snarls getting ready to attack them if they suggested one more thing.

"Puck," Quinn harshly whispers.

"NO QUINN! I had to claw for two days to get through that damn door." Puck shouts pissed as hell at his former best friend. "Now I want to know where the hell she disappeared to so I can..."

"Listen it's not my fault that Sandbags got the jump on you two." Sue laughs at the thought. "If you two don't get the fuck out of my office before I make you my dinner."

It pissed her off that they thought she had something to do with all this shit that had been building up since Sandbags and Blondie left. Sure she knew where they were and had been helping them, but no one else knows that so they shouldn't assume that she would know.

Sue sighs and picks up the phone.

'Hello I just need to make sure that everything is going as planned.'

**So this is a very short chapter about Sue, but the next chapter will be back to Brittany and Santana. I have four or five chapters left now as I've added three more chapters about things that you all wanted in. I hope you all enjoy. And I have no idea why Sue is helping them really, but she really does care about them.**


	11. First Birthday

**Here's a cute little chapter with lots of infant cuteness that you all wanted. I'm not sure how well it flows as I just chugged it out in the last twenty minutes. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Flashback to Bailey and Marcus's first birthday**

"Santana," Brittany sternly says as she walks up behind her wife. "I don't think they need a bouncy house, they are only one sweetie."

"I want them to have everything." Santana sighs pausing to look over at her wife and smirking when she sees her belly very swollen full of her babies again. "I want all our kids to have everything." she whispers to herself.

"Mama," Bailey says crawling over from the blanket Brittany had been sitting on watching Santana try and blow up the bounce house.

"Does Bailey want to help mami?" Santana asks picking her up and swinging her around.

Bailey laughs gripping tightly to her mami. Brittany smiles as she watches her wife trying to get Bailey to help her put the up the bouncy house. Thus far it wasn't turning out so well as her wife was standing in the middle of the deflated bouncy house with Bailey trying to climb onto her head as the deflating bouncy house scared her.

"Hey Bailey, it's okay." Santana calmly says cradling her in her arms as she made her way out of the bouncy house.

Bailey's tail wraps tightly around Santana's arm as her claw extend and she grips tightly to her mami.

"Baby girl, it's okay. Mami's here and nothing bad is going to happen to you." Santana coos.

"Santana I think you have a jealous boy." Brittany says walking up to her wife and daughter with their son in her arms.

Marcus growls at his sister.

"Marcus!" Santana sternly says not understanding why her son is growling at his sister.

"They both want you, sweetie." Brittany says scratching behind her son's ears to calm him down.

"I've been gone too much lately." Santana quietly says feeling very bad about leaving her family so much.

"Santana," Brittany sadly says putting Marcus in the deflated bouncy house then taking Bailey from Santana and putting her down next to Marcus. "You've been busy making sure that we have everything that we could possibly want. I know that we've lost a really good cook so you've had to be back in the kitchen way more than usual." she says pulling Santana into her.

"I know, but I still feel horrible for not being around more." Santana says snuggling into her wife's shoulder.

"San, you're here now that's all that matters." Brittany says. "Now let's get this bouncy house up before all the neighbors start showing up." she says shaking her head when Santana jumps next to the twins and starts tickling both of them.

Brittany didn't get why Santana wanted to throw the twins a big first birthday party it's not like they'd remember it. She would have preferred just to watch Santana play with them all day instead. No one from Lima would have believed that Santana Lopez would be so good with babies even her own, but she was.

"Britt a little help!" Santana shouts.

"What in gods name happened?" Brittany asks when she realizes that Santana somehow got herself stuck in the yet again deflated bouncy house.

"They double teamed me." Santana whines pointing at Bailey who is crawling towards Brittany with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brittany coos picking up Bailey and rocking her back and forth.

"Really they tried to trap me in here and your more worried about why she's crying rather than if I'm okay." Santana huffs crossing her arms.

"Babe it's your fault for trying to get them to help. You know that lately your son has been shifting every time he can and scaring his sister. We should just be happy that Bailey is like me rather than also like you or we'd have WWIII on our hands." Brittany says shaking her head as Santana finally got fed up and shifted clawing her way out.

Santana stayed in her wolf form as she nuzzled next to mate placing her head on her mate's baby bump. It was then that Marcus also in wolf form though he was much smaller than his mother came up and nuzzled into Santana sighing as he curled up.

"You two are just too cute." Brittany whispers yawning.

Santana looks up at her mate smiling before placing her head back on her mate's stomach.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He really acts like you already." one of the bartenders Chris says smiling at his boss.

"Yeah," Santana says watching her son growl and try to attack one of the chef's that she's planning on firing as he keeps hitting on her wife.

"San!" Brittany shouts from where she's talking to three of the wives in their neighborhood.

"What babe?" Santana asks getting up to go see what her wife wants now.

"Here take Bailey she fell asleep a few minutes ago and I don't want to wake her." Brittany says handing her over to Santana.

Santana grumbles a bit as she walks back over to the lounger she was sitting in.

"They're really cute together." Claire their next door neighbor says as all the woman look over at Santana holding Bailey.

"Yeah, she really enjoys being around our kids wither their awake trying to bite her or asleep." Brittany says smiling at the thought.

"It must be harder with your wife and son being a human and you being a neko along with your daughter." Scott, Claire's husband says.

"Yeah," Brittany absentmindedly says.

Marcus crawls up and tries to climb on Brittany's leg causing everyone to laugh. This upsets him as he doesn't like when people laugh and he's not so he shifts and tries to run at them.

"Come here," Brittany says picking him up before he can try and bite someone. "You are just like you mami." she laughs shaking her head.

Everyone stares at the wolf in Brittany's arms. No one in the few months that they had known the two woman had realized that Santana was a wolf. It was a bit odd for a wolf and neko to be together, but not unheard of.

"Well I guess Santana isn't human." Scott says bumping shoulders with Bill a young man who lives a few houses down and his a wolf with a neko girlfriend Erin.

"It's good not to be the only interspecies couple on the block." Bill says as he waves over his girlfriend.

Santana walks over with Bailey in her arms just as Erin arrives as well.

"What are you all talking about?" Erin asks.

The next hour they all discuss what had happened with Brittany and Santana that lead them to come down under. It shocked many of them that they had had to run away to be together. Most couldn't wrap their heads around parents not excepting them as a couple.

"That sucks about your parents." Erin says snuggling into Bill. "I can't imagine what would happen if our parents didn't accept us." she says looking up at Bill.

"I know baby."

"Mama!" Bailey babbles reaching over towards Brittany.

"Britt, I think she might be hungry." Santana says handing Bailey over to Brittany.

"I'll be back." Brittany says walking towards the door before turning around. "Oh San, you need to watch Marcus he's been trying to bite every man here." she says smiling.

"God damn not the fuck again." Santana mutters causing all their guests within hearing shot to laugh.

"I think I saw him crawling over towards that giant mess over there." Scott says pointing towards the deflated bouncy house.

"One day he'll calm down." Santana says to herself. "And that day can't come soon enough."

Santana walks over and picks up her son who tries to jump out of her arms. She only holds on tighter knowing that this will make him stop fussing for a few moments. It's times like this that she really feels sorry for her mom. She knows that he's just as bad as she was when she was little.

"So little man you don't want to hang out with all those people who came over to celebrate your birthday." Santana sighs looking at her back yard with twenty of their neighbors and employees.

She wouldn't necessarily call any of them friends, but she liked them enough.

"Mami," Marcus says and Santana looks down at him wide eyed.

"What did you say mijo?" Santana asks lifting him to eye level.

"Mami," Marcus says again laughing when Santana smiles wider than she has since she found out that Brittany was pregnant.

"Britt!" Santana shouts running through all the people towards the house. "Britt!"

"What do you want San?" Brittany says coming to the door with Bailey in her arms gnawing on a carrot.

"Mijo say it again." Santana says smiling still.

"Mami," Marcus says laughing.

"Oh my," Brittany gasps.

"I know right," Santana says her smile growing wider.

"Well we knew he would end up being a mami's boy." Brittany says smirking as she hands Bailey over to her wife as well before picking up the cake. "Now come on let's get this cake out there."


	12. Fireworks

**Happy 4th everyone, this is just a quick little flashback that I literally just wrote in the last ten minutes sorry for any mistakes.**

**Flashback 4th of July Seattle:**

"Hurry up Sanny, I want to watch the fireworks." Brittany whines as Santana packs up everything and anything that her mate might need.

"Hold on," Santana shouts stuffing band aids in her bag.

"Santana Lopez if you make me miss getting a spot in the front for the fireworks I will withhold sex for a month." Brittany shouts back at her girlfriend.

Santana comes running down with five bags in hand and gives Brittany a what the fuck look. She can't believe that her horny girlfriend would threaten to withhold sex from her for a whole month.

"But babe," Santana whines.

"If we get a move on then I'll totally give you a hand job when we get to the park." Brittany whispers in her ear before walking out the door.

Santana gulps before following her mate out to the car.

"Babe, you need me to promise me that if you get too cold or anything then tell me and we'll leave right away." Santana says starting the car.

"Okay, but only if you promise to not attack every person that looks at me." Brittany counters.

"Fine, I agree." Santana huffs and her wolf growls.

It's going to be a long night for her.

By the time they arrive at the park it's seven and all the spots in the front are already taken. Brittany pouts and Santana not liking when her mate is upset, she walked over to a couple of young boys and growled at them.

"Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" one of the boys says jumping up.

"I want you to vacate this spot now!" Santana growls.

"Well, well, well we have a little wolf on our hands maybe we should show her a good time." the oldest looking boy says smirking.

"I'm not so little and trust me, you couldn't handle me." Santana growls her skin vibrating ready to shift at any moment.

"Oh I think we can." another boy says.

"Sanny," Brittany whines giving her I want you now eyes.

"Okay fuck faces, my pregnant mate wants to sit in the front to see the fireworks and you all are going to be nice gentlemen and give her the spot." Santana growls and all four boys get up.

"Um, yeah you can have the spot." the oldest one says giving Brittany a soft smile.

"Thank you," Brittany says smiling and plopping herself down.

"Now scat," Santana growls not liking the way the boys are staring at mate.

"Sanny, can you rub my tummy." Brittany whines leaning into Santana.

Santana smiles and pulls Brittany in front of her and starts rubbing her swollen belly. Brittany sighs as the baby settles down at Santana's gentle touch. The fact that Santana is currently being extra attentive to her is turning her on like nothing else and if they weren't in public with so many people around she'd totally jump her right now.

"Britt," Santana whines as Brittany grins down on her already hard cock.

"I want you so bad," Brittany whines grinding down even hard.

"Fuck Britt," Santana hisses her hips bucking up.

"Please," Brittany hisses turning around kissing her mate deeply.

Brittany's hand snakes down between them and unbuttons Santana's pants, pulling her cock out and starts pumping.

"I want you inside of me." Brittany whispers in her mate's ear.

"Oh god," Santana whispers ripping Brittany's pants down and thrusting into her.

She somehow managed to pull a blanket out and cover them with it.

"Right there, San," Brittany moans as Santana hits her g-spot.

"You're so fucking tight," Santana groans thrusting her hips up.

She pounds into her mate for several minutes before finally they both fell over the edge.

"I think I just saw fireworks," Brittany whispers laying onto of Santana.

"That was way more than fireworks babe," Santana smirks happy with herself.

They lay there for the next three hours until the fireworks show starts with Santana still impaled in Brittany.

"That wasn't half as good as what we did." Brittany says as Santana carries her to the car.

"Does this mean next year we can just stay home and have sex?" Santana asks hopeful.

She's never liked fireworks and had only agreed to go as she didn't want her mate going by herself. There was no way she'd allow her mate and child to go anywhere at night without her there were too many dangers.

"No, but if you're good I'll let you fuck me like again next year." Brittany says smirking when Santana nearly drops her at the thought.

"I love fireworks, maybe we can go see multiple shows." Santana says smirking as she thinks of the possibilities.


	13. About a Thousand Kids Later

**So originally this was the last chapter, but I decided to add two more after this so that's why the ending seems like it could be the end of this story. I'm also not sure about how I feel about the whole mother and second half of this chapter, but I really didn't feel like rewriting it so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense completely.**

**Ten Years Later**

"Mami!" Bailey shouts running into her parents room.

"What," Santana groans turning around.

"Becca hit me," Bailey pouts just like her mother.

"Come here," Santana says lifting the covers and patting the space in front of her.

Bailey jumps in and curls into her mami.

"Where's mom?" she asks purring.

"She had to go into the work early." Santana says yawning.

"But I thought you said she was taking time off again." Bailey says jumping next to her mami.

"She is, but she has to give her sub a schedule." Santana says giving up on getting anymore sleep and slowly get up.

"You do that though." Bailey pouts clinging to her mami's shoulder as Santana stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

"Yes normally I would, but I was too tired from last night so your mother decided to do it herself." Santana says grimacing at the fact that her wife slash mate is out and about alone and eight months pregnant.

"When the baby comes can I introduce it to Michael and Carlos?" Bailey asks finally letting go of her mami's shoulder.

"Maybe sweetie," Santana says hurrying out when she hears pans crashing from the kitchen.

She rushes in to find Marcus along with their eight and a half year old triplets Gabriella, Lauren and Aly pulling all the pans out of the cupboard.

"What are you four doing?" Santana asks the four wolves who were always together.

She had noticed that their kids were much closer to their siblings that were the same. So Marcus, Gabriella, Lauren, Aly and Johnny who is four all being wolves hung out more together and Bailey, Diego who is six, Becca and Luna who are five, Sophia who is three and Michael and Carlos who are one and a half all are neko's and hang out more together as well. It's not that they weren't all close and would take someone down for bullying any of the siblings it just they had more in common with basically their own kind.

"And where's Johnny?" Santana adds wondering where in the world her son could be.

"Mom took him with her saying something about you being pissed if she went alone." Lauren says shrugging not understanding why her mami always gets so protective of her mother when she's pregnant.

"Good at least someone's with her, but Marcus why didn't you go instead?" Santana asks.

"I was asleep," Marcus defends holding his hands up.

"San!" Brittany shouts as Johnny rushes in flinging himself into Santana's legs.

"What's wrong bubby?" Santana asks starting to get very worried until she saw Brittany waddle in looking perfectly fine.

"Kids go up stairs." Brittany says watching as they slowly made their way upstairs.

"Britt what's wrong?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I saw our mom's when I was leaving the dance studio." Brittany whispers dropping her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana's body goes ridged as her wolf tries to break out to protect her mate, pups and kittens. She pulls Brittany as close to her as possible.

"They didn't see you did they?" Santana asks closing her eyes.

"No," Brittany quietly says.

"Good then hopeful if we stay here for a few days they'll leave and we won't have to deal with that headache." Santana says leading Brittany over to the couch.

"Yeah it's just it's our moms." Brittany says nuzzling into her wife.

"But if they tell our dads." Santana says and they both stay silent after that.

They stay like that Brittany half laying on top Santana until they hear Michael and Carlos start crying. Santana pushes Brittany back on the couch when she tries to get up giving her the look that says I'm taking care of this. Brittany smiles happy that she doesn't have to get up as she's really comfortable right now which is really hard for her now that she's eight months pregnant.

"Babe, can you bring me a water when you come back!" Brittany shouts after her wife.

"Sure thing hon," Santana says coming back in with the youngest twins in her arms.

"Mommy, cans we watch Lion?" Luna asks tugging on her hand.

"Sure thing go ask mami if she can put it in." Brittany says smiling when all of their kids come in and sit around her to watch the movie.

Santana smiles over at her wife as she sits next to her. Brittany curls as much as she can into his side.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"San stop your sons from running amuck!" Brittany shouts at her wife as she puts Michael and Carlos into a cart.

She's starting to have second thoughts about bringing all their kids out to Costco. Santana thought it would be a fun outing, but she was starting to have serious doubts about that it was going to be fun.

"They're not doing anything bad!" Santana shouts jumping in the paddle boat with them.

"Santana Lopez get your butt..." Brittany trailed off staring behind Santana.

"Mija?" Maria asks standing staring at her daughter with Susan standing next to her staring at Brittany.

"Brittany?"

"Mom," Brittany softly says pulling Sophia into her as the other nine older kids hid behind their mom scared of the two older women.

"Mami, what are you doing here?" Santana asks getting up and moving to her wife putting a protective hand over her swollen belly.

"We heard a rumor of a Latina wolf and blonde white woman neko living together here in Sydney." Maria says trying to grasp that the fact that her little girl has kids with Brittany.

It honestly doesn't shock her that her head strong daughter ended up with the neko. She could tell from the first time Santana talked about Brittany that the neko would always have her daughter's heart and that she would risk everything to be with her. What is unbelievable to her is how many kids they have also the fact that they don't appear to be halflings, but either full neko or wolf.

"So you just thought hey that might be my daughter I'm just going to go down there and see if maybe I don't run into them?" Santana asks angry that they would do this and risk their father's following or finding out as well.

"We just wanted to see you both and make sure that your okay." Susan says tears forming in her eyes. "I needed to know that you were alive and well." She says to Brittany.

"Mija, you have twelve kids?" Maria asks.

"We only left cause Britt was pregnant I didn't want you guys to try and separate us." Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife.

"We wouldn't-" Susan tries to start.

"Maybe, but everyone else would." Santana says cutting her off.

"I'm sorry we scared you mom, but we didn't have another choice." Brittany says as Bailey wraps her arms around her mother and Marcus stands in front of his mother and siblings ready to attack if the two women tried anything.

"Sweeties please let us help." Maria pleas.

"Mami, I'm sorry, but we can't risk it please let us go. I need to make sure my family's safe especially with Britt pregnant again." Santana says tears falling down her cheeks.

"But-"

"No buts Susan you and Maria can't have a relationship with them." Sue says coming out from behind some boxes.

"You knew Sue?" Maria asks shocked that the vampire knew where her daughter was.

"Of course I do, who do you think has been helping them when they've needed it." Sue says leveling the two woman with a daring look. "If your husband's found out they would tear them a apart. We all know that this is hard and in a perfect world you could know them, but it's not. I promise to keep you informed, but you can never come back to see them or people might get ideas."

"What about you?" Maria tries to argue.

"I'm Sue Sylvester no one knows where I go and plus everyone thinks I'm in Germany." Sue reasons.

Both mothers sadly hugged their daughters knowing that Sue was right. It was too risky for them to have a relationship with their own grandchildren, but that didn't make it any easier for them to just leave.

"I love you mom," Brittany whispers hugging her mom.

"I love you so much mija," Maria says hugging first Santana then Brittany. "Thanks for make my little girl happy."

Susan hugs Santana tightly knowing that only she has ever loved her daughter more than her and that's enough for her to know that her little girl will be well taken care of.

"Take good care of them," she whispers as she and Maria leave.

Sue nods at the two women smiling at the kids.

With all three women exiting Brittany leans into Santana as they finish their shopping.

Later that night after all the kids are in bed and asleep Brittany and Santana lay in their bed watching some re-runs.

"I can't wait to meet her." Santana says rubbing her wife's swollen belly as she kisses it.

"Well I can't wait to get her out of me." Brittany whispers leaning back against the headboard.

"Are you going to go on the pill so we can maybe have a break from the babies?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I think thirteen is enough for now, though I make no promises that I won't want more later." Brittany smirks down at her wife.

"Fuck," Santana whispers as Brittany pulls her into her.

She thinks back to the day that Brittany jumped her in the car and can't help, but think that that day changed her life for the better.


	14. Everything Happens for a Reason

**So this is the second to last chapter. Later today I'll post the last chapter.**

**Two Days after seeing their mom's**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana growls jumping out of bed.

"I came to bring you home." Puck says stepping aside so Santana can see her father.

"I won't leave her." Santana growls standing between Brittany and the ten wolves in her bedroom.

"You're seriously picking a neko over your pack?" Mario asks shocked that his daughter is with a neko even though he's known since she left it still shocks him to see it.

"I'll pick my mate over everyone every time." Santana growls letting out a howl to warm her kids.

"San?" Brittany groggily says rubbing her eyes as she sits up.

"Baby," Santana says moving over to wrap her arms around her wife, her eyes never leaving her former pack.

"Brian! She's here too." Mario shouts down the hall only to be shocked as twelve kids come running passed them.

"Mommy?" Lauren asks running up to Brittany followed by the rest with Marcus and Bailey carrying Michael and Carlos.

"Get behind me." Santana growls and they all listen for once knowing that their mami is pissed.

"Mom?" Marcus asks standing next to his mom.

"Those are your mami and my father's." Brittany says gripping her wife's arm tightly.

"So you haven't told your bastard children about us." Mario growls getting very pissed.

"Don't talk about my wife or kids like that." Santana growls back.

"I can't believe that you're still with her." Quinn says walking in with Brian.

"Quinn?" Santana asks as her former best friend looks very different and very pregnant.

"You found a mate!" Brittany happily says smiling at Quinn until Puck moves in front of her and growls at her.

"Back off Puck." Santana growls back looking around trying to find a way out.

"Marcus are you ready to fight?" Santana asks never taking her eyes off of the wolves in front of her.

"Yes mami," Marcus growls standing next to his mami ready to protect his mom, little brothers and sisters.

"Bailey help your mom get the little one's out." Santana orders.

"But,"

"No Bailey protect your mom." Santana says.

Marcus, Puck, Brian and Quinn watched in shock as five wolves transformed in front of them and despite the fact that three of them were still younger kids not even teenagers they were the size of normal wolves.

"That's not normal," Puck says starting to worried.

"They are my daughter's kids. Don't you remember that since Santana hit age five she's been when she shifts the size of a normal werewolf." Mario says glancing over at Puck.

"Yeah I just didn't think that would be genetic." Puck says as they all shift.

"It wouldn't normally be as it's a recessive gene that hardly any wolves have, but because she mated with a neko all the wolf genes had to come from her." Mario explains.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea." Brian says from behind them causing all the wolves to turn around and stare at him.

"I thought you wanted your daughter back as much as I do." Mario growls pissed that the neko leader is going back on his word.

"It's not that I don't cause I do, but as you told me a while back Santana is above average in speed, strength and over all stubbornness and add in the fact that Brittany will go feral on anyone who she sees as a threat to her mate we're out gunned. Especially if four or five of their kids can help them." Brian points out tired of the constant fighting with the werewolves. "Mario aren't you tired of always fighting and never allowing anyone from our species to be friends or get along?" he asks.

"No since my daughter and yours proved that our kinds can't just be friends." Mario growls.

Puck knew better than anyone that Santana could take on several of them so if the other four could each take on one Santana could take care of the rest. Not only that, but he was fairly certain that Brittany could also hold her own.

"Whatever we do don't touch Brittany." Mario orders looking over at his daughter.

"Why would that matter?" Quinn asks.

"Really Quinn, Brittany is her mate." Mario says rolling his eyes.

"Dad just leave." Santana growls.

"I can't do that, we need you back." Mario says calmly.

"Mario, I can take over we don't need Santana." Puck says shocked as he thought that they were just here to make sure that Santana and Brittany stay away from each other.

"Puck don't be stupid we need her." Mario growls.

While they argue about what they should do Brittany opens the hidden door in the closet behind them and ushers all the kids in. Bailey leads them down the narrow stair case.

"Why the fuck did the kids go?" Quinn asks looking up to notice that only Santana is standing in front of them.

"You'll never find them." Santana growls backing up towards the closet.

"Don't you fucking take my daughter again!" Brian shouts leaping at Santana tackling her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off my daughter!" Mario shouts jumping into the tangle of Brian and Santana.

Brittany comes back in to see what's holding up Santana.

"Get away from my mate." Brittany hisses clawing at both her father and Mario's face.

They both leap back and Santana uses their momentarily distraction to pulling Brittany into the passageway with her.

"Mami," Johnny whines from the bottom of the stairs.

Santana looks over at her wife and she shrugged, Santana turned back to her son and swooped him up in her arms. She then tugged on her wife's hand to get her to move.

"San," Brittany sadly says knowing that they will have to leave everything that they've built for themselves.

"I know baby," Santana whispers pulling Brittany into her.

When they finally reach the end of the passageway all their kids are standing there waiting.

"Mom, mami, what's going on?" Marcus asks as everyone crowds around their moms.

"We have to leave sweetie." Santana says glancing over at her wife whose holding her belly. "Baby what's wrong?" she asks as she sees the pain in her wife's face.

"I think something's wrong." Brittany painfully says trying not to double over.

"Marcus, Bailey get everyone in the van now." Santana says putting Johnny on the ground and rushing over to her wife.

"Bitch!" Puck shouts as he, Quinn, Mario and Brian all come running down.

"Get the fuck back!" Santana growls picking her wife up.

"Is something wrong?" Brian asks.

"Yes daddy," Brittany whines wrapping her arms even tighter around Santana.

Mario looks at the distress on his daughter's face and get's hit with a huge pain of guilt. He's wasted so much time being pissed that his daughter would chose a neko over her own family that he's missed that fact that she was absolutely in love with this neko. It had never occurred to him that his daughter would never recover from anything happening to her mate, but seeing her now he could see it all.

"She's going into early labor." Mario offers knowing now that he has to help.

Santana swings around ready to attack her father if he came close, but when she saw his face she knew that everything had changed.

"You can't-"

Puck got cut off by Brian hitting him over the head and knocking him out.

"Sorry, but he just got on my nerves." Brian says smiling at the two wolves.

"Quinn take him away, far away from my family." Mario growls. "And don't bother coming back, I'm through listening to you two and everyone else who thinks that I should try and break these two up."

"Daddy?" Santana softly cries looking lovingly at her father.

"Come on sweetie we have to get your wife to the hospital." Mario says.


	15. A Family Again

**Two days later in the hospital**

"I want mama!" Sophia shouts stomping her foot.

"Sweetie we can't see her right now, she's sleeping." Santana sighs rubbing her temple.

"Um, Santana," Brian hesitantly says walking up towards her with Mario next to him.

Mario and Brian had left after getting Brittany to the hospital to insure that Puck and Quinn left. Not only that, but they both knew that Santana still didn't trust them and wouldn't settle down to just take care of Brittany until they were gone.

"Hi," Santana says picking up Michael and Carlos to stop them from biting her father or father-in-law's feet.

"How is she?" Brian asks as he and Mario sit down across from her.

"They're both okay," Santana says smiling.

"I'm surprised you're not in there with her now." Mario finally speaks up.

"I would be, but she's asleep and the kids would wake her up with all their racket." Santana says motioning for the boys to get away from the open window.

"Do you want us to watch them while you go be with her?" Brian asks knowing Mario won't as he's still trying to wrap his mind around his daughter with a neko.

"Um," Santana says looking around.

Santana's not sure if she can trust her father and father-in-law with her family yet. She wants to, but for too long she was terrified of them finding out to trust them now. If this was her mother and mother-in-law she would go to Brittany in a second.

"It's okay Santana go to her." Sue says walking in. "I'll watch the rascals."

"Mami?" Diego says pulling on Santana's leg.

"Come on little man I'm sure mommy will be glad to see you." Santana says picking him up and carrying him with her.

Diego snuggles into her shoulder as she carries him into the room.

"Hey baby," Santana says sitting on the bed and placing Diego up next to Brittany. "Someone wanted to see you without the others."

"D," Brittany says pulling her son into her side.

Diego yawns and curls up against his mom.

"How are you doing baby?" Santana asks moving their little daughter from Brittany's other side so she can snuggle into her wife.

She puts her daughter on her chest and just stares at her.

"She's so small," Santana adds.

"Well she was born a month early sweetie and I'm also doing quite well despite that face that I just had a c-section." Brittany says nuzzling into the crook of Santana's neck.

"I thought they were going to be putting her into the preemie section." Santana says scooping their little girl up in her hands and putting her on her boobs so they could both easily look at her.

"They tried to earlier when you were watching the kids, but she just howled until they brought her back." Brittany says smiling.

"She's just like me isn't she?" Santana says smiling a huge as smile.

"Yes and speaking of kids who's watching ours?" Brittany asks knowing that Santana would never just leave them.

"Sue and our fathers." Santana says shrugging.

"Do you think that they've really changed? That they won't try to break us up or hurt them?" Brittany asks running her fingers through her son's hair.

"I won't let them and neither will Sue." Santana reassures her wife.

Brittany sighs and snuggles as best she can into her wife feeling safe and protected.

"I love you more than anything." Santana whispers kissing her head.

"Santana, your mothers are here and want to see the little one." Brian says coming to the door holding a sleeping Michael in one arm and Carlos in the other while the rest followed.

"My babies," Brittany says her eyes opening wide as she heard the pitter-patter of little feet enter her room.

"How'd you get them pass the nurses' station?" Santana asks looking up at Brian.

"Your dad and Sue have some major pull." Brian says smiling down at the two women surrounded by their kids.

Not two seconds later their mothers come in and start ooing and awing at the little baby still on Santana's chest. Marcus comes in not long after smiling down at his daughter and her mate.

Sue stands in the doorway watching as for the first time ever the whole Lopez-Pierce clan is together. She can't help, but smile at how something as little as an early child birth could bring them all together. Her smile grows even bigger when she thinks of the role she played in making this change come about. Sure the kids aren't halflings like she thought they would be and this small change in a small town wouldn't change the states view on interspecies marriage, but it's a start. Everything has to start somewhere doesn't it. She slowly backs away and turns to leave.

"Let's just hope that damn seer doesn't have anything else she absolutely needs me to do I've wasted ten years of my life making sure that those two ended up happy together. I don't want to waste anymore." Sue grumbles to herself scaring several nurses and patients as she shifts into a bat and flies away.

**That's all, the end, goodbye, no more. This story defiantly went on way longer that I originally planned as this was only suppose to be a one shot, but it was worth it.**


End file.
